1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lighting system that cools the LED lamps and the lamps in which said system is applied. Within the scope of this patent application, A-line lamps are presented as an example for the application of said concept.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Heat sinks are the passive cooling components used for removing the heat released by the electronic devices. That the cooling process is performed in a passive manner means that the unit does not need to be provided with external energy. Heat removal is performed by firstly transmitting heat to the heat sink fins by the heat sink base connected to the heat source and then, by means of convection and radiation into the air through the fins having larger surface area. LED chips or LED packages used in LED lamps and generating light convert the majority of the energy used into heat. The temperature of chip, which increases together with the heat that cannot be removed decreases the amount and quality of the generated light, shortens the lives of chips and may cause failure of LED. A heat sink with the required cooling capacity maintains the chip temperature at a secured level and meanwhile needs to meet the optical, mechanical and aesthetic criteria of LED lamps.
The amount of heat that is released by high-output LED lamps and is required to be removed is also high. That the high amount of heat released by small-sized LEDs is required to be removed and said process is performed by means of cooling components remaining within the limits with defined standards is the primary problem of LED lamps. An A19-class LED lamp which has an equal luminous flux of 17001 m to 100 W incandescent lamp's luminous flux is one of the primary needs of today's market. Similarly, the sizes and weight of heat sinks that allow high luminous flux, will perform the cooling required for LED lamps generating high heat, will be produced in accordance with the present examples, and have sufficiently big surface area push the standardized limits. The original heat sink types that are designed so as to increase the cooling capacity and for example, have chimney effect both push said limits and are generally deprived of optical and aesthetic terms. In addition to meeting the desired light output and distribution, the aesthetic terms are vital in the application in line with the market experiences and user habits. A low weight heat sink that has a high cooling performance, provides the desired luminous flux, has a function suitable for the habits of usage area, and enables the entire system remaining within the defined geometrical limits are not generally present in the current applications. Thanks to the new concept according to the present invention, the cooling air is enabled to perform cooling process, and also is enabled to perform said process for both LED chip and phosphor and driver circuit.
In the systems where active cooling is used, the actively cooled heat sink with fans decreases the reliability of the system and causes extra energy loss. However, in the systems presented as passive, the contact of air with the surfaces is inefficient and heat sink sizes increase according to the ground.
In the prior art, a U.S patent application numbered US2012098425, dated 2010, Oct. 21 and titled “LIGHTING SYSTEM WITH HEAT DISTRIBUTION FACE PLATE” is provided. The lighting systems disclosed in said application comprise a light source and a thermal management system. The thermal management system includes synthetic jet devices, a heat sink and a heat distribution face plate. The synthetic jet devices are arranged in parallel to one and other and are configured to actively cool the lighting system. The heat distribution face plate is configured to radially transfer heat from the light source into the ambient air. Said invention has an active cooling method and cannot provide the maximum performance that may be achieved from passive-cooling heat sink.
As a result of the above mentioned drawbacks and the insufficiencies of the present solutions regarding the subject, an improvement is required to be made in the related technical field.